The Gift Of A Demon
by Eli the Amazing
Summary: His name is naruto. To west he is a hero. To the east, he is a demon. To Hinata, He is a man she loves. But,can Naruto let Hinata have his heart? Even when he wants to give it to her?
1. Chapter 1

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Two figure's clashed. One was Sasuke Uchica. The other was Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had a purple charka covering him with hand like wings on him. His skin had a strange shaped scar.

Naruto had red charka in the form of a fox around him. His eye's were red with a feral look in them and slited. His finger nails were claws now. His teeth were more pointed.

They launched at each other with yelling at the top of their lungs. ''RCAHSREOGDOIN''.{WHO EVER FIGURE'S OUT THIS FIRST CAN MAKE UP A OC WHO WILL BE FEATURE}

The boy's unlimited attacks battle each other. Then a giant black sphere was created. ''BAMM''.

Naruto and Sasuke were knocked out of the giant sphere as it exploed. Both boys crashed to different sides of the valley. Naruto limiply got up. He dragged his feet to Sasuke. A promise kept him going. Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and pulled him up. Naruto hadn't even taken a step when a sudden pain shot came from his shoulder. He sunk down to his knees and screamed.

Naruto looked through his blonde hair. Kakashi, his sensei feet enter his vision. Naruto didn't have enough strengh to look up at him. As Naruto's world clouded up. He smiled at the thought of keeping his promise to Sakura. Little, did Naruto know he would soon be cursing at that promise and at team 7. Even his whole village, when he woke up.

How was that - Eli and review! I want 17. - again Eli


	2. Chapter 2

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Naruto woke up acahing for all sides. He blinked sevare times before his eyes ajusted. In the light he saw the outline of a nurse. The woman said something but not to him. Then, she started checking him out for all sort of things. She placed two fingers near this eyes when Naruto spoke " Can I get some water"?

The nurse nodded her head and nearly ran out of the room screaming all sorts of medical junk Naruto didn't understand. Naruto started strenching his arms out when Tsnunade bear hugged." Baa-chan, if you want me to live then stop hugging me" Naruto said barely ably to breathe with the shear power of the hug the sanin was giving him.

"Don't call me Baa-chan twerp" Tsnuade said but differently, almost sorrow filled.

"Tsnuade, what's wrong?''

"Nnnaarrrrruto, you should kknow it's nnot your fault".Tsnuade said.

Naruto felt her arms sagged and her body begin to shake. Naruto felt dampness in his hair." Baa-chan ,are you crying?" Naruto said releasing his arms from her back.

Naruto looked at Tsnuade and almost gasped at her face. Tsnuade eye's were red and held a weariness to them. Her breathe reaked of sake. Her usally tindy hair was a mess. She hadn't said anything about him calling her Baa-chan. Something was wrong.

"Naruto, the council has decide for you to be exilled".

Naruto did something out of the ordinary.

He fainted under no control of his own.


	3. Chapter 3

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Chapter 3

Naruto opened his eyes to find the Kyuubi staring at him in it's cage. **"Kit, you know why your here."**

"Why I'm here" Naruto said staring downwards at the floor.

"**Yes why-**"

"Why do you think this is of all the times a good time to chat?" Naruto said his voice filling each word with vemon.

"**Kit, I have call-**" "OUT OF ALL THE TIMES YOU THINK IT'S A TIME FOR A FRIENDLY CHAT? I'M GOING TO BE BANISHED FROM KONAHA I HAVE POURED MY BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS INTO THIS VILLANGE AND JUST WHEN I LEARN THIS YOOU WANT TO TALK. YOU OF ALL THINGS!" Naruto said his eyes filling with tears and anger.

"**KIT, I UNDERSTAND -**"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M GOING THERW" Naruto screamed at Kyuubi, His hands flying everywhere.

"_No, I have a pretty clear view of what your going threw_" Kyubbi said sinking into the back of the cage.

Naruto looked at the fox, tears flooding his eyes. "Really, you know what's it's like to be banished from your home?"

Kyubbi said nothing for a minute before speaking. "**I was going to be married to Usa, a wind spirt in my world. More beatiful than any woman here or the spirit world. Three days before the wedding, Usa was killed by shadow spirits. I went into rage and destored almost all the shadow spirits of the land. The priest of the foxes banished me to 100 years on this hellhole you call Earth.**"

Naruto looked at the giant demon face " What does this that to do with me?"

"**When I saw you on the battlefield, I realized something. I could trust you, Naruto. I've only trust 12 beings my whole life. Not one of them was human.**" Kyubbi said his eyes locked with Naruto's gaze.

Naruto pursed his lips "Still I don't see wht this has to do with me."

The fox sighed and mummred something about living with humans. Smoke started entering the cage. Naruto backed away taking a denfense pose ready for whatever the fox was going to do. Orange smoke filled the sewer and Naruto covered his eyes. A gush of wind covered Naruto. Then, the fox spoke."**Open your eyes Kit**" the Kyuubi voice said.

Naruto opened his eyes ready for whatever horror the Kyuubi unleased. Naruto saw something more different then whatt he imagined. There ,where a giant cage and the Kyuubi should of been. Stood a man in chains. The man was tall close to 7ft at the most. He had red hair and red eyes with Naruto's trade mark whiskers expest darker and deeper into his face that they looked like battle scars.

He had a handsome face with pure white teeth that had very sharp looking canines. The man wore a black t-shirt with fishnets shevles and orange pants without shoes. He had a beits made of scrolls and daggers all around his wasit and chest. He held a look like he knew ever attack his enemy was going to make. Around his neck stood a lock with the seal on it.

The man smiled before talking with a voice that sound a lot like the Kyuubi. "**It means that I wish to become your mentor or teacher, Kit. Now that the bound between us is strong. Don't give me no for an answer with me as your mentor you would be strong and powerful. A force your and my enemies wouldn't dare mess with.**"

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi, There was nothing in Naruto eye's stood there glaring at the Kyuubi. " What do you want and why do you say there is a bond?" Naruto asked showing no emoitions in he's words.

Kyuubi grimaced at these questions but he's face softed was he explained them to Naruto. "**When your so called friend ,Sasuke hit you with those _attacks_ the emoitions you felt stared to chip away the seal away. Now we can talk even outside my prison. Naruto as for your second question ...**"

"**I want out of this prison and back to the sprit world. To look for Usa**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto fist tighted as he listened to the request " You could be lying to me" Naruto said with a ice cold glare pushed at Kyuubi's direction.

Kyuubi filled with rage. His red eyes turned the darkest red Naruto had every seen. Waves of demonic charka came off Kyuubi. He looked like He was going to kill Naruto . His voice turned from dusty, loud voice to a demonic voice filled with hate.**_"So you think I'm lying about, ABOUT THE MOST KINDEST, BEATIFUL, SPIRIT IN THE WHOLE 13 REALMS. WELL, YOU WANT THE TRUTH. YOU GOING TO GET THE TRUTH !"_**

Kyuubi smiled a dark and twisted smile. Then,out of the charka a hand made of that anger charka Kyuubi was feeling burst out to grab Naruto. Naruto wasn't able to move a inch as the hand grabbed hold of him and Naruto was transported some dark, scary world. Or the craziness of Kyubbi's memories. Naruto felt coldness as he opened his eyes. He found himself falling into a black hole. But as he fell images appeared inthe hole. They where bright full of color and looked like they could grab him by the throat and pull him in but there was one picture he was drawn to.

Naruto felt like he was being silded into a mob. The picture pushed at him trying to get him away from it, but the magic force pulling Naruto forced him into the image. Naruto found everying blurry and strange at first. But then light but strong arms grabbed him into a hug. A kiss was planted onto his lips. Next thing he knew he was staring at a angel.

The angel had pale white wings on her back. The angel had almost pale white blonde hair and eyes that changed to evary color Naruto knew of. She wore a yellow dress that touched her ankels. She wore a smile that made Naruto want to stare at her for hours. Who is she? Naruto thought barely able to breath as he looked at the angel again.

Then Kyuubi answered in a soft voice " **_She's Usa or My Summer Wind_**".


	4. Chapter 4

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Chapter 4

"Hello, Kyuubi are you listening?" Usa said her hand in Naruto face.

Naruto couldn't think of anything to say before a wave of charka hit him. As the charka forced him to smirk Naruto found himself talking in Kyuubi's voice"** Sorry some is distrating me**".

Usa smiled at him, her cheeks going bright red. " Good save. I was talking about how you want the napkins ivory or cream?"

Naruto realized where they where. A big opened ballroom with a woman who had a bear head. Naruto muscles teansed as he saw the woman with the bear head. But the charka calmed him. "**ivory**" Naruto said still not use to the voice that was talking for him.

Usa eyes locked with his and Naruto didn't want look away. It wasn't the waves pushing him to look away. He wanted to looked in her ever changing eyes locked in this moment. Usa moved her eyes looking deeply into his . It was like he was naked in front of her. Yet, he felt like he could be in front of her. It felt so right to have her know all his serects. Usa then, turning her head breaking head she said to the bear headed woman " we'll have the ivory napkins Kari".

The bear head nodded scribbling something down on a paper before stating" Kyuubi, Usa. everything ready to go expect for the tux and dress. Kyuubi don't be late or you might have a to small tux for your wedding. Now I'll wrap some stuff up, make sure everything is ready to go. So you two can leave now and remember don't be later". the bear woman finished it with a deep glare sent in his direction.

Naruto put his hand up smirking well Usa shook her head. They exited the ballroom Naruto couldn't help but want to mick her snobbish voice. "_** Don't be later Kyuubi or I'll smash your brains**_** out**".

Usa giggled smiling at him. Naruto felt like everything in the world was at peace listening to her giggle. " Oh, Kyu-kun. I wish you didn't tease her so much."

"**It's not my fault she so strict. She needs to lighten up. The warlord of the foxes is settling down with the most beatiful spirit in the 13 realms**".

Usa pushed the door open and Naruto saw the most beatiful sight in the world. A city filled people or spirits. Naruto thought of they were all spirits when he saw a man with purple skin. The spirits of the city had some odd thing about they. Some had animal body parts like the bear woman. Some had strange color skin, eyes, and hair. Some were smaller or taller than normal sized humans.

Some were the perfect combination of all these things. but, not only the spirits in the city made it different. The stalls and buliding made it special too. Some stall sold something called perifgo which Naruto thought was a candy as a child with tiger arms potted it into his mouth smiling. Some thing was pushed into his face and Naruto was yet again forced by the wave of charka to push it away.

Usa stood next to Naruto saying nothing just looking up and doging the busy people with grace. Naruto tilled his head looking up. Naruto eyes popped out of his skull. Spirits where walking in mid air with stalls and buligings flooting with them. Naruto realized next, they were on a thin sheet of glass. Naruto turned down to look at the floor. _He _was on a thin sheet of glass.

There was spirits under him was him and were waving. Naruto saw stalls and shops with buliding just like where he was. Naruto then realized they where coming to the end of the glass sheet. Naruto watched as Usa pumbled staright down her white hair and yellow dress flowing softly. Naruto ran to the edge looking for her. Then, someboby pushed him.

Naruto felt as he fell someone was grabing him and pushing him out the setting. He watched the sky and the flouting city disappear. Naruto found himself back in the seal. He was on his knees and felt if his lungs were going to explode. He wasn't the only one. The kyuubi was on his knees to trying to breathe and talk at the same time. "**Is that - enough proof - for you?**" Kyuubi asked his voice sound crackley and dry.

" Yes" Naruto whispered feeling drained. Naruto felt so tried. A jolt of charka went through his body Naruto felt perfect all of a sudden. He looked at the Kyuubi. Kyuubi was still on his knees and breathing harder than ever. Naruto stood his distance staring at the Kyuubi. This had to be not real any minute he would wake up to find this was a crazy dream. All of it to had to be. He would wake up to find everyone up and smiling at him. Sakura and Sasuke. They would be Team 7 again. Sure, Sasuke would have to not go on missions for awhile and he would have to rest but, but, but...

"**Kit, I'm sorry but, this isn't a dream. Any of it when you wake up, nothing will be the same but you can do one thing. You can move on.**" Kyuubi stated still on his knees looking at Naruto.

Naruto stared at the floor before do something that felt the best thing to in this situation. He cried. This wasn't a cry of sorrow. This was a cry of pure anger. Of the blood and tears that he had spilled for the villange. Of the years of hardwork and failure he had done in this villange. Naruto Uzamaki was tried of it as he cried. He was tried of not being good enough.

He was tried of working as hard as he could yet he was the lousy ninja with no parents. He was no longer going to be the worst. He was going to be better than the ninja of this villange. He was going to be Naruto Uzamaki. Then one single tear ran down his cheek. Naruto rubbed it away with fire in his eyes. Yet a strange could see that last tear was not a tear of anger or sorrow.

It was of a hope. A hope not to be the knucked head ninja of Konoha. But to be Naruto Uzamaki, A hell of a ninja. Naruto turned to face Kyuubi." I'll help you find your soulmate. But, before you train me and before you get out. I have one request. Why did you attack Konoha?"


	5. Chapter 5

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Chapter 5

{}= Naruto talking to Kyuubi with his mind

* * *

><p>Kyuubi stared at the boy. Naruto could see Kyuubi's dryly shallowing air. Kyuubi sighed with a look of defeat on his face before saying.<p>

"**To tell you the truth Kit, I don't remember. I was talking a walk in the forest near the moutains in the land of snow. I was near 99 years and soon I could have gone back to the spirit world when I suddenly was looking at a eye of someone from the Uchica Clan. I suddenly found myself destroying you vilange in my animal form. The fourth Hokage as you called him was just finished sealing me into when I woke up. I asked him " what have I done wrong, where am I?" then, the fourth eyes widened and he said one word to me. " Shit". Next thing I knew here I am stuck in your body.**" He finished staring down on the floor as if he where ashamed of what had happened.

Naruto looked at him. "I need to go back to Konoha" Naruto whispered his eyes daring to the floor just like Kyuubi was eyeing the floor.

Kyuubi looked at him wincing suddenly if he forgot something. "**Kit, you may face a lot of harsh words from the ones you love. But, I amire your bravery. You'll have me to talk you throught the process. Don't listen to any schemes before talking to me. Ok?**"

Naruto looked at Kyuubi. "But, I-"

"**Kit, we're closer than we've ever been. You can talk to me and I can talk to you just think of me. I'll be right here**" Kyuubi finished tapping Naruto's stomach.

"Let do this thing." Naruto said with fake inestanstion.

Naruto softly closed his eyes. He opened them lightly before closing one hearing new voices. "You should be no where near him-" "Lady Hokage, you need to understand that he must leave the villange quickly. It's for the best".

{**It's for the best my ass**} Kyuubi saiding startling Naruto.

Naruto than heard. " It's for the best my ass. I've had a grandfather who was the first hokage. He did what I thought was best. I'm doing what I think is best Danzo. No. what I know is best. So get your little ass back in the council room because, that's where we discuss things not in front of a boy - man's hospital room who could of died if I wasn't informed he was here earlier. He went throught hell to bring back your precious Sasuke. He lost a lung and part of a heart. So thank you very much for that information. Now out of this Hospital!"

Naruto heared running of feet and a sigh. He closed his eyes not wanting to talk her. Tsunade placed her hand in Naruto hair and planted a kiss on his check. "I'm trying Naruto. Okay so get better and I'll try to make those idoits see. Your parents would be proud of you, Naruto Uzamaki".

Tsunade gave his hair a quick ruffle and walked out of the hospital room. Naruto waited for her footsteps to disapear and he opened his eyes.

{So can I tell her?}

**{No}**

{but-}

{No**, it will make your case even worst, Kit. Only tell people who you know can trust.**}

{I trust her.}

{**I know but in way, I don't. It hard to trust Ninja from your villange. They were the ones who trapped me in here. That's why I was cruel when I first meet you Kit. You had a Leaf villange head band on.**}

Naruto said nothing. He didn't feel like his normal self. It was strange not wanting to agrue when it had been almost a daily thing for him. Naruto Uzamaki got out off his hodpital bed and left through the window. Feeling differenter than ever.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran to his apartment. Already it was in ruins. People had spray paint his door. His door was amazily still standing. Naruto pulled out a knuiji before entering the apartment. He watched for any strange movement. After scanning the apartment. Naruto turned to kyuubi for help on packing.<p>

{First**, we burn all of your kill-me orange jumpsuits**}

{But, I loved those jumpsuits!}

**{**Do** you want to die?**}

{But-t,*sigh* please?}

**{Fine,just one. Then, we need to get all of your dark clothing and ninja gear. Next, we pack all the food and bottle all the water you can get. Bring a few items that you can carry that are personal to you. Thore, I don't-**}

Naruto waited for Kyuubi to finish his sentence. When Naruto had abesulutely no repley he got to packing. He packed all his things Kyuubi asked him to bring in a old scroll he used when he was pranking people. Naruto then, looked at the few personal items he owned. Picture of Team seven before Sasuke left. He had a few pictures of other, Pervy Sage and Tsunade and Shizune.

He sighed not know to bring them all or not. {**Don't bring thr pictures of team seven, I don't want you to feel bad on horrible memories**}

"Can't help it. They were some of the best times we had toghter even if I was treated like a piece of shit." Naruto said out loud to himself.

Naruto spend half of that hour getting everything he need not, saying any to Kyuubi. Naruto then, heard sudden bangs on the door. He mental cursed himself for not locking the door. He got a kuani out steady for an attack. Expect all he could see was A boy.

Naruto stared at the boy. He looked around two or three years younger than Konohamaura. He had strange tan hair that seemed to turn dull white when sunlight hit it. His goldne eyes had a look like he had just stuffed eight fire bombs down Naruto's pants. Naruto saw he wore the kind of cheap small clothes you could get at second hand stores. A rumpled gray t-shirt and navy pants with a single white line going down both of his legs. He had a faint red blush that had come from running, not blushing.

Giving Naruto a respectful bow he smiled a grin that was missing two teeth. "Nice to meet cha'. I'm Hayate Okami. Yo'll be my snesi !"

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at the kid, {Kyuubi, what's a snesi?}<p>

{**Kit, he can't say the words right and you know what a bloody snesi is!**}

Naruto gave Hayate a serious face "A kid. First of all, It's You'll be my sensi and no way in a snowball chance in spring country am I being your snesi !"

Hayate gave Naruto a grin like he knew more than Naruto. "Strange snesi! The zcrolls say it! Whatever, the zcrolls say, has happented. I would know. Their my zcrolls!" he gave Naruto another one of those I'm better than you grins before going into Naruto's kitchen.

"On the way. I haze grew up somewhere else but I come from Konaha" Hayate said smiling.

"Then, where do you come from?" Naruto asked. he really didn't like the boy.

{**It can't be**}

"Oh, I cmae from the West or the hidden land." Hayate said.


	6. Chapter 6

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Chapter 6

**Hey. Sorry If I didn't update for a long time. These couple characters are probably going to be the hardest for me because I need to cut Naruto's ties to The Hidden Leaf Villange and explain the mysterious question of how Usa is dead and alive. **

**Oh and Farsight Hayate uses his powers next chapter**

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the strange looking kid and imagined Kyuubi having the same expresation on his face. Hayate lips were pinched up and his nose had moved down almost touching them. If anyone had camed across them right now. they'd be on the floor laughing at the boy's face. But if they had heard the giantic words that he had used with the strange accent they'd be having a mirgrain. He was.<p>

"So can you repeat that again expect in less..."

"Ig vords, wright snsei?" Hayate said sipping his glass of water he'd gotten after explaining these theroy to Naruto the six time.

Snsei Naruto stared at the boy with a smile " I don't think big is a good description. More like Titanic" Naruto stated.

Hayate sighed and put his hand on his head. "Kyuubi, tlease explain to wim? I huve to use the water wloset." and with that the young boy jumped off the chair he was sitting now and went to the bathroom.

Other strange thing about Hayate was he was very polite except when he was very excited. He also knew when Kyuubi was talking or not.

{**I'm not the only one creeped out ...right?**}

{Yup. I am too.}

{**Well, I'll say it except differently. The West is like the final train stop to the spirit world. It's the last or first place from where your coming from to get supplies or things for when you need to go to the ghost desert.**}

{Then, people there are scared of you mmm...}

{**SPIRITS! AND IF YOU SAID THAT TO ME WHEN IF I WAS OUTSIDE YOUR BODY! YOU'D BE SO BEAT UP THAT PEOPLE WOULD MISTAKE YOU FOR DIRT! And no people there worship us like gods**}

{SORRY! I didn't know you guys were so sentive about that. Really.}

{**Think of Usa. Can she be a demon?**}

Naruto blushed at the mention of her. He only saw her but even he couldn't bare to think of the smiling giggle woman as a demon. She had this calm and caring aura like a mother would.

{No}

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga ran like the devil was on her tail. The busy streets of Konoha were briming with people celebrating as if thousand years of war were finally over.<p>

Of course, this wasn't the case. They were smiling and laughing and dancing because her favorite person in the world was to leave. She had even see Ino and Sakura dancing, repeating over and over"The demon gone! The demon gone! The demon gone!"

It sickened her to no end especially that her own father was one of the people who had voted to banished Naruto-kun away. His words mixed with Ino and Sakura repeated in her head. "_Hinata,he's a demon. Not some loveable stuffed creature you can carry around in your pocket. This should have been done long ago."_

She had to find him. When the Hokage had reported him missing, she knew he could have run away and be to spring country by now. Life without Naruto was...

Unthinkable. He was that ray of hope when she was sad. His smile had saved her. His eyes had comforted her. His playful nature kept her going and got her up in the morning. Without him, she'd have a massive hole in her heart that nothing would patch up. Konoha 9 expect for Kiba, Choji Sasuke,Ino, and Sakura all were looking for him. She checked off the places she had looked. His apartment, the academy,hospital,Ichiraku Ramen, the thrid's grave...

Maybe he'd be there Hinata thought and she turned around to run in the backward direction.

* * *

><p>"So Hayate this is Hokage monument!" Naruto said pointing at the faces on the mountain they were sitting on.<p>

Hayate said nothing just stared at the faces. "Kanoha wust like how Waa-san said it vould be expect..."

"Less mean".

Hayate shook his head "Vean wen't describe vit as good. Woh, I've got it. Jugemental"

Naruto bursh out laughing, falling backwards and hitting his head on a rock. Yet he kept on laughing his guts out. Seriously, what kind of accent did this kid have? Hayate satred at Naruto, his golden eyes clearly confused at why Naruto was laughing. "Snsei, did wnyone tel you our really erid?"

Naruto stopped laughing, enjoying the warm sun hitting his face and the slight breeze that seemed to be everywhere. Suddenly, his heart gave a sharp crack. He was going to miss Konoha. It's forest in the villanges and the days like these. He was going to miss the perfect taste of Ichiraku ramen noodles, he would miss the few people that were nice to him. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto spine stiffed and he pushed himself up looking at the direction the noise had come from. He should have not let Hayate talk him into showing him the Hokage Mountain. He should have stayed his ground and by now they'd be safe and sound somewhere far away from Konoha. He stared at Hinat Hyuuga. If Tsunade was looked like a mess, then Hinat looked like a disater. Even though she wore clean clothes and her hair looked normal. Her eyes had heavy bags and dark shdows under them. They were red and puffy meaning one thing. She had been crying. Her ivory skin tone looked waxy and dull. And her fingers had banages wrapped over them if she had recently cut herself many times.

It felt like in a millisecond, Hinata was in his arms, crying if a loved one had died. "Naruto-kun, I was so worried" Hinata whispered in his ear and broke down crying.

Naruto couldn't breath for what it seemed forever. Hinata smelled good even if she hadn't washed for two days. The warm scent of vanilla and lavender mixed with some sort of tea leave flooded his nose and he blush realizing how pretty, no, beatiful the girl was. Black hair that had a light purple shine to it and long lashes that touched her cheeks just right. She had high cheek bones and a soft natural pink glow on her cheek that hadn't come with her crying. Even with her jacket on, Naruto could tell she had impressive boobs for someone her age.

{**Your a pevert now.**}

{Shut up}

"Please, don't leave. Everything would be duller and grayer without you and no one would smile. And we need your pranks, because it brighten our days when we feel sad and I think they ramen shop would close up without you around. Because, Ichiraku ramen isn't as good without you smiling and telling goofty jokes." Hinata said. "And I..."

"I love you".

Naruto said nothing. Emotions swept through him like a tidal wave and he couldn't think staright. Love. No one in his whole life had told them they loved him. Not the thrid hokage, not Tsunade, not Pervy sage, not Sakura. No one. He was feeling things he had never felt before and he let his insticts take over. He took his hands from her back to her cheeks. Holding on to her if she was a china doll and did the one thing that been on his mind. He kissed her.

He kissed her, a beatiful but strange heriess on top of Hokage mountain with a fox in his mind and a werid talking boy three meters away. Hinata was suprised be let herself into the kiss. Enjoying it as if it were a new sweet candy, she put her hands around his shoulders. Their kiss was filled with shy,powerful,joyful emotion that were changing by each seond. Hayate stood there , a ew glued on his face and back away untill he had a good eighty feet from the thriteen year olds.

Hayate then pulled the giant scroll from his back. He opened it and bit one of his thumbs hard enough to cut the skin. The ruby red blood dripped onto the crist white seemed to always give Hayate the chills as the drops become thick loppy words.

_**What is Your Question?**_

* * *

><p>Hinata pulled back from him. Gasping for sir. The kiss hadn't been amazing passion that Naruto had sucked all her air out her lungs but for how long they had stood there slowly kissing was what made her pull away. "That was amazing" she whispered softly<p>

"Ditto" Naruto reliped leaning to kiss her again.

"What the hell?" a voice said breaking them out of their close postion.

Hayate was staring at the scroll he had, cursing like a madman. Naruto realized the boy was no longer talking in his funky accent. Hinata just went brighter and brighter red as each curse word was said. "Snsei, you have to see this fucking scroll!" the boy said.

Hinata became her normal color as Hayate ran over to Naruto with the giant scroll.

Hayate pushed the scroll into Naruto hands and Naruto glanced calmly at it.

A soft thud was heard as the scroll hit the dusty rock. Naruto didn't respond as Hayate yelled curse words and Hinata shaked Naruto's shoulders lightly.

{**Hell**} Kyuubi said running his finger through his hair , holding on to what he saw.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchica stared the wall. The metal restirats that glued him to his bed gave him blisters. The dull hospital beds sheets were getting boring to look at and he felt restless being stuck in bed. He didn't know much but he was going to kill dobe when he would see him again. Suddenly, the stomping of feet was heard and enter was Shikamaru and Shino. They said nothing just, looked around the room. Knocking on the furniter and stomping on the floor. "He not here" Shino said in his usual collected voice.<p>

"What a drag. Come on. Maybe Hinata found him" Shikamaru said.

"Hinat found what?" Sasuke stated more than asked.

Shikamaru stared at the boy if he was some sort of monster. "Naruto was to be banished but the coucil has just agreed no more than five minutes ago to..."

"To What?" Sasuke asked looking paler by each passing second.

Shikamaru had suddenly go such a snow pale white that he looked like he had just died.

"Naruto will be publicly executed in 24 hours."

Sasuke's face for the first time since his parents death's showed some emtion. Complete horror.

* * *

><p>The scroll had two pictures on it. One was of Naruto smiling surounded by unknow people. He was in his early twenty or late teen's<p>

One showed Naruto, dead hanging from a rope. He was clearly thriteen. In the backround of this picture, a demon fox was destorying Konoha to rumble. And what took the cake was Hinata and Usa with Hayate on top of the foxes head. With the clear look of disgust in their eyes.

That's knew the ANBU came in.

* * *

><p><strong>So how has that.<strong>

**School's been busy and I'll try to update more so I can actually finish this story.**

**Peace out and review-Eli**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gift of a Demon**

**Farsigth and to any other reviwer, sorry if you can't understand Hayate accent.**

**I'll try to trasnlate for now. **

**So was they say in my acting class. "Eli, eye contact!"**

**Wait wrong saying. "On with the show" is the quote**

* * *

><p>The ANBU stood round Naruto,Hinata, and Hayate like they were cattle that would soon be on a platter and serve with gravy.<p>

"Uzimaki Naruto. By order of the coucil you are to come with us on the grounds of treson, attacking a fellow ninja and trying to escape your execution".

Naruto face flashed a bright red from anger and he stared at Hinata. "You where telling me to stay so I could be executed" Naruto whispered. His strong hands that had felt warm and comforting now were hot and Hinata could feel her skin bursing where he touched her.

"No. Your to be banished not executed" Hinata said to comfort herself and tell Naruto.

"Hinata-sama, please step away from the boy and come quietly. No one will know of your involvement in this if you step away now" one of the ANBU said who had a rooster mask on.

"Not if your going to hurt Naruto-kun"Hinata

"Listen, here" Hayate said. His once starnge accent now sent shivers up every one spines though they tried to ignore it, even Kyuubi.

"If ou wet us go, I miht pot hurt ou."**0** Hayate said.

An ANBU with a pig mask gave a harsh laugh "You and what army, little boy?" the ANBU asked mockingly.

Hayate literally had steam coming from his ears. If there was a boy who didn't like being called little boy, Hayate was him. "I am pot a wittle boy and I wsn't talling about an arny, I was talling abou a weapon"**1** Hayate said, ice covered his words.

Uzimaki Naruto did one of the smartest things in his life. He ran away from the group with Hinata in tow like Ramen was being given out for free five miles away.

Hayate gave a smile and the scroll flew into his hands. The boy tapped the thin wooden part of the scroll and a sword appeared from it. The sword has thin and long but rust and blood covered it. It seemed to shout of all through Konoha it's importance and how it had seen thousands of battles. "Thi on't urt, just hold on to our undies."2Hayate said and he held his sword and lashed the air "**FURY OF TANZAKU**!"

And that's when all hell broke lose. Everything stopped for a few second. Children who where kicking balls stopped in mid kick, a person putting a valuable china on a self held it and water that was about to fall on someone sat in mid air. Hayate stood in front of something that no one could quite describe.

It was white but yet black but thin but yet wide. There was only one way to classify it. It was a portal to somewhere. Hayate gave a deep sigh and walked into it. It disappeared as if to follow him on where it was going.

Down at the base of Hokage Mountain Naruto Uzamaki and Hinata Hyuuga started to move again. "What's the hell is going on?" Naruto said, his face turning a purple to a sick vomit green. Hinata gave a soft squeal of panic.

Even though Hinata and Naruto were moving, they were moving backwards. Imagine walking backwards but having no control of what you were doing. It can give a person a bit of a queasy feeling. No, it can give a person a dead on I want to puke but can't feeling. And tha's what our beloved Naruto Uzamaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and the rest of the entire villange was feeling.

Curses filled the air and vomiting noises filled the air and Hinata found her hand out of Naruto's.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata screamed as some sort of invisible force ripped the boy out of her grasp and all Hinata could do was watch.

"Hinata, thanks for believeing in me" Naruto shouted to her. "I promise one day, you and I will get to know each other more!"

And that was the last time anyone, even Hinata Hyuuga for 12 years saw Naruto Uzamaki as he disappeared from view over the villange wall. Out West.

* * *

><p><em>With Sasuke,Shino and Shikamaru<em>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag, I think I'm going to puke".<p>

Shino said nothing. But for the first time probably in his life, he wasn't at all calm. He muttered incontrolable as they moved in and out of rooms backwards.

Sasuke stared at villangers as random people came in taking back the many roses and gifts that were near the end of his bed. Three ANBU and Kakashi entered the room.

"Does anyone have any idea what in the name of all Ich-Ich books I own is happening to us?" Kakashi asked, clearly confused from the strange experience as his hands moved up and down uncontrolabily.

"This is defintly a high level justu that controls people. But..." Shikamaru said, look around as he had did in this room once before.

"What?" everyone but Shino yelled at him.

Shino coughed badly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I think what Shikamaru was trying to say is this has glicths. We're all reacting to different time period and have the ablity to take. Whoever is doing this is making some people go slower and some people go faster. Maybe he not in full control of this justu. Maybe he too weaker or does now all of it completely."

"The little boy" an dragon masked ANBU said using his hands to make sneezing movements "We can stop the justu if we find a strange looking little boy with a really werid accent".

"How do you know it was a little boy doing this?" Kakashi asked about to rip not his mask, unwillingly.

"He started talking in this werid accent. Couldn't Around the thrid Hokage's grandson age. Maybe younger. He made this freaky giant scroll fly into his hand and out pops some sword and he disappears. And then the backwards thing starts, just when we could have the Kyuubi in our grasp." the ANBU with a pig mask.

Sasuke cursed so long probably some one in spring country on a peak of tall mountain rasied their head wondering what was that noise.

"He gets to leave this bloodly villange in a snap and I don't even make it out of fire country" Sasuke said, shouting a other string of curse words.

"What is he talking about?" the pig ANBU asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed and he started feeling strange. The feeling if his stomach had moved and traded places with his lungs. "Sasuke might think that this glicthes are especially designed for Naruto. This way he came leave the villange and no one can stop him from getting out of fire country. Or..."

"The person could be making Naruto move out of the villange and is using his main focus on him and creating glitches." Shikamaru said.

"I can move on my own free will now" Kakashi said moving his fingers from his mask.

Shino sunglasses seemed to pop out of his head as he put one of his hands up to them. "That's it!" he said in his usual monotone voice. "I think I know what this justu is." Shino said.

Everyone turned to look at them. "This justu is a move of the Lords of Tanzaku. It was a clan of 99 people who all know and done a rare and special type of move. They joined Konoha after the villange was created but around a decade after the 1st Ninja War. But then, the clan were sentenced to be killed. But some say, the scroll of the clan was hidden containing everything to their ulimate move and clan history to even the main clan house itself."

"Why were they sentenced to be executed?" Sasuke asked, he sound like he was scared to ask the question.

"They refused to teach the move to anyone and only used it once or twice in the war. One day, a ninja found where a Tanzaku was praticing the move. the ninja saw scroll and scream, he wented crazy from a sight on the paper. He walked back, he had a strange accent and hit everyone who touched him or looked at him. Screaming that he was going to see his entire family dead and die himself. He screamed Tanzaku and the villange had every right to execute them. Some Tanzaku hid their wives and children and were able to get them to escape with the scroll. But the ninja was a Uchiha and did live to see his wife, children, and grandchildren die and was killed himself."

"I only know this from my father because he discused this with the clan leaders when I had hidden in the room to try to see how far my insects could track me. I learned some pretty important things from that meeting" Shino finished.

"That guy knows how to tell a story" Pig said to Rooster.

"This guy is angry that you made the kid do this to us!" Rooster said to Pig, pointing at him "I had plans for this evening, but no. You have to ruin everything!"

"What a drag. Come on if I'm right Shino, I know where he is" Shikamaru whsipered as Kakashi broke apart the fight that was starting in Sasuke's room between the two ANBU.

* * *

><p>Hayate grimaced as a wave of charka emptied from him.<p>

Visions of Random people filled through his mind. No wonder so many people from his clan who did this justu went crazy. The knowledge that filled his brain of the villange of Konoha made him dizzy and he couldn't tell up from down.

Hayate groned, one more second he thought as he pushed Naruto Uzamaki off the border of fire country. Hayate relasped in relief as he stopped his sword exercises. The place he was a cold cave somewhere light had never touched but as he stopped doing the compilcated movements a samurai or ninja triple his age were just learning.

And the cave seemed to disappeared, filling with bright white light untill Hayate appeared standing right next his snsei.

"Can't I be our student no snsei?"**3** Hayate said before passing out.

Naruto caught him and stared at the boy. He seemed to age to three years old and looked paler than a ghost.

{Kyuubi, does this happen when people from the West come here?}

{**No, not to most people. Though I had a tree nymph steal all my money once who's tree was in the West. Funny, that's how I meet Usa. She was a-}**

Naruto had put his hand on his forehead. This training is going to be harder than Naruto with a man who was more sidetracked than himself.

"Found him!" Shikamaru scream pireced the air.

Suddenly a knuji was thrown is his direction. Shino pushed the teen push in time for him to not be killed. "Naruto, we're not trying to get you to come back to Konoha. Just to tell you that once you run, you can't come back."

The clones from Naruto's shadow clone justu became puffs of smoke expect for two. The real Naruto sighed and said "I know some ANBU told me of my execution has been order."

"There's more, Naruto" Shikamaru said. "When you disappeared from the hospital, Tsunade had hard time stopping the banishment. The coucil found a loophole, when Tsunade sworn to be the Hokage, she had to do what right for the villange and when acting as the lawyer in your case, she's putting you over her duties as Hokage. So the council was allowed to pick your lawyer and you ended uo with Danzo who brought you to execution instead of stopping your banishment."

"They are saying execution but we think we can pause the due date and prove that the fox didn't make you attack, Sasuke. But even my father says there is a 20 out of 100 chance you'll be not gulity in this "trial". So when you go, Naruto, You can't come back" Shikamaru said.

"I won't. That a promise" Naruto said grinning. "Thanks for the tip, guys". Throwing Hayate over his shoulder, one of Naruto made a fist and Shikamaru, Shino, and him budded fists.

"We're going to hid your scent and make a new trail but remember to get away from fire country as fast as you can." Shino stated. His never changing tone showed serious about what he had said.

"Thanks, guys. It's nice to know that I have some friends in Konoha that I'm going to miss. Can you tell Baa-chan, it wasn't her fault?" and with that Naruto was off, running faster than anyone had saw him.

"I expected the boy to be older" Shino said and with that he and Shikamaru disappear in the forest of the place they called home. The place Naruto Uzamaki no longer needed to be in his live. For now.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that. Sorry for the promise of the last chapter and then up dating after such a low time. <strong>

**I really need to work on my dealines.**

**But the worst is finished and I think I might produce something worth reading.**

**Farsight, I hope you like the idea of what happened to Hayate ancestors or relatives or... what ever people who are related to you a long time ago are called**

**So I'll try my best and send reviews.**

**Peace out home dogs-Eli**

**P.s.**

**Here's Hayate accent translations.**

**0- If you let us go, I might not hurt you**

**1-I'm not a little boy and I wasn't talking about an army, I was talking about a weapon**

**2-This isn't going to to hurt, just hold on to your undies.**

**3-Can't I be your student now?**

**So review. Please. Nothing to harsh**


	8. Chapter 8

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Chapter 7

**This chapter is mostly going to be about the West and Naruto's life there.**

**Oh, and of course Hinata's life in Konoha.**

**And thanks for reviews and comments on this story.**

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzamaki mind was somewhere else as he listened to the lectures of people that filled the meeting room.<p>

The circular room had a round wooden table and thirteen men and woman sat, talking on important matters at hand. Bright windows covered the walls and four doors in the places of North, South, East, and West sat.

**1**"Sensei, ar yo okay?" a voiced called out as Naruto wondered what worms tasted like as he watched a mother bird feed it's children.

Hayate was one thing that had changed over the years. Now at the age of 21, the young man's strange tan and white hair seemed better looking and his golden eyes not as pierecing. The boy still could tell right from wrong and even scolded random young child for doing something mean, he still always called Naruto sensei and followed him through thick and thin. But his accent was no longer as bad as it had been before.

Hayate still didn't talk the exactly normal way, messing up small words but he now didn't sound as confusing. Thanks to five years of hardcore speech. Naruto shivered at some of the things Hayate had to do to stop pronoucing "s" as "z". "Hayate, this is why I declined my offer to become Emporer of the West. I'd damage my brain with the amout of stupid meeting and paperwork I'd have to do" Naruto whispered as a fat general complained that he needed more food for his troops.

Hayate sighed. **2**"T don't know how T finish mi paperwork even as general. Aoi-sama hus the hardest job in the world.".

Naruto smiled. "Least Aoi put more ramen shops in this country. The places we used to have stood cold noddles in piss".

Hayate chuckled. And suddenly both men were hit in the head with a scroll. Kyuubi, not at all different as he was twelve years ago glared at the men.

All samurai, ninja, and lord stopped chatting and listening, turning their head to the redhair yelling at the blonde and brunett.

"**YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE TOOTHY IS A DAMN GENERAL AND BLONDE IS THE HEAD ADVISOR FOR THE EMPORER YOU TWO HAVE THE RIGHT TO DOOZE OFF DURING MEETING?"**

Naruto smiled. "No, we were just talking about some things. Kyu-sama. Now if General Tora could inform us on happens of the East."

All eyes turned to a dark skin man wearing a purple robe and had green eyes. The man was huge, 6'5'' with muscles harder than steel. He had a kantana laided on his lap and had seem to finally focus on the meeting at hand. "Oh, the East seems to be going to war."

Everyone stopped breathing for a minute as the knowledge sunk in the room. The East in war equaled bad things happen to the West. When food shortages happened in hidden villanges, many ninja would take from the West. Many had been slaughtered over food. Either for their unwillingness to give it over to the Easten people or because, they needed the food for their starving families.

Even without the Eastren Wars, the West had fought for food on a daily basic and some were lucky to a small amout of food in their mouths most days. Before the Emporers regin, the West was underfeed,underclothed,had little to no education in most areas,had no medcine or doctors in their villanges. The Rich were the ones who had feasts every day and had money,education and doctors.

But the rich people stayed away from the poor for no real reason. In fact many families in the poor areas developed an accent for not having any speech therapy or many not owning, much learning how to read books. Haytate family had food and knew how to read but having full stomach and an education had seem a miracle to him when he lefted the West to look for Naruto.

**3**"Du ve have enough suppiles and troops ready to fight ?" Hayated asked, his voice was monotone and showed no emotion. But anyone how had known him well enough knew he was scared for his country.

"Ve have enough food to last 14 years if ve would ot farm any more." said Cho Akita, head of the Agriculture deprament of the West. Like Hayate, she came from the poor areas and was horrfide of the idea of war in the West. Cho had long black hair pulled back into a thick bun on her head. Tan skined with brown eyes, wearing a simple but elegant blue yukata.

Naruto bite his lip. "Cho, get farmers ready. Sprend the message out of the war. Try to store food in places where natural bariges. And Fumio, get 100 soilders,samurai, and ninja there to protect the food. And if these new refugees turn out to have any, any connection to something or someone in the hidden villanges, bring them to the dugeons in the city."

Kyuubi fought the urge to smile as the boy he had saw became a full grown man. "**Everyone else you know the drill. Code 3. And we meet back here in 3 days to be exact.**"

Hayate got up. 4"Fis meeting is dismissed and the Emporer shall be with wus the next one. May the spirits be wif ou".

A mutter of "and also with you" as the leaders dismissed. the people ran. Some went into the West door, other went into the East door, and few traveled into the South Door.

The only people in the meeting room were Naruto,Hayate, and Kyuubi. "I expected at least war to come a little sooner." Naruto said, the words were a clear insult to the Eastren lands he had once lived in.

Hayate sighed. 5"T better jet going and perpare mi troops. See you guys oon" and with that the young boy ran to the East door, slaming it shut.

"Your going to the sprit world aren't you?" Naruto stated moore than asked.

Kyuubi gave a sigh that sounded more like a growl. "**I can run the fastest. So I'll live when they get angry**"

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "You giving up the chance to be with Usa for other ten years".

Kyuubi smiled "**Kid, you what the good part of being immortal and having a woman who also shares immortaily. You've got forever to be with the person you love. Besides Usa isn't there any more. I would have seneced her body.**"

Naruto frowned. "I don't understand why you call her died and alive at the same time".

Kyuubi smiled. "**In a strange way,kid. She is.**"

Naruto smiled "See yah" and enter the North Door. The only door not walked through by any of the people in the current meeting.

Narutp entered a cold dark alley with uneven street. The door that he had once come through was gone and if anyone had seen him come on the street, they would of though he popped out of the wall. "How I love the West" Naruto whispered to himself as he entered a busy street.

* * *

><p><strong>KONOHA<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga sat on the top of Hokage Mounment.<p>

She stared at the villange that hadn't changed since she was a preteen. Hinata was now quite a looker. With cream colored skin, long black hair, and warm pupiless lavender eyes, many men in the hidden leaf villange were bending backwards just to get a view of her. But she might have been truly beatiful if she smiled. Hinata had only truly given a smile five times since Naruto Uzamaki had escaped Konoha.

She no longer spoke more than 3 sentences a day. She had become a cold lifeless stone. She no longer enjoyed life or had fun. It was if her body was there, moving and speaking but her soul had lefted. And her soul had lefted the day Naruto Uzamaki did.

Hinata watched the sun; in it's vastness of orange and red leaving the sky. A hand touched her shoulder and the owner of the hand plotted down next to Hinata. "This is where you go when you want to be alone."

Hinata did even move, closing her eyes as tears threatened to spill down her pale marble cheeks. "Don't cry, your going to make yourself have wrinkles with tears pouring down your cheeks."

Hinata said nothing and Tsunade gave a sigh. " I miss him too." Tsunade said, wrapping her arm around Hinata shoulders and rubbing her arm.

Hinata could not longer control her emotions as Tsunade said those words. Waterfalls came from her eyes. Her breathing became hitched and she put her head on Tsunade's shoulder. The woman placed her hand on her student's head. Tsunade said nothing knowing she couldn't comfort Hinata fully. The woman understood that Hinata's wounds couldn't heal till' she could let them. And that wasn't happening for a long time.

The quite girl had went to Tsunade after the Uzamaki's departcher wanting to learn more about the medical justu. She became stronger and more silent everyday it seemed to Tsunade. It didn't help her father was one of the main reasons Naruto had been sentenced banishment then execution.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and slightly pushed herself away from Tsunade. "Thank you but I'm going home now." and with that Hinata slide out of the older woman arms and walked away in a very fast pace.

Hinata walked down the street to her apartment. She had finally got out of the main house. Her father had seemed to be more colder than ever to his oldest daughter so when he finally allowed her to live off the main compound, she jumped at the chance. Even if she had to attend regular clan meetings and dinner every tuesday, thursday and sunday.

The only reason she did her father's bidding now was of Hana. Though her little sister and her barely talked, even less since Naruto's vanishment Hinata cared about Hana like she always did. Hana was the only reason she wasn't off in the world searching for a certain blonde. Hinata had promised to be there for Hana and protect her on her mother's death bed.

Besides, Hinata knew Hana would sneek off in the middle of the night to see a certain brown hair ninja that ro this day would yell in public how Naruto Uzamaki did nothing wrong. She would have to help her with any troubles to telling father or getting presents. Hinata unlocked her door and opened it to see a duck haired ninja sleeping on the floor.

Hinata bit her lip. For some reason, two months after she bought this place Sasuke Uchicha had found his way on her carpet. He'd be drunk and when awake crying about his faults. Sasuke was again a ninja. Three years after Naruto, he was again give the title and rose up to the title of Jonin. Then he became a strange kind of drunk. He'd go on plain pure lenghts of being drunk for three weeks staright and stop for two months before going on again.

One stage he could be a happy drunk, other he could be the seductive drunk, sometimes a crying drunk and one or two rare times a partying drunk. Right now he was a crying drunk mixed with happy. Hinata grabbed a bucket filled with water she lefted on the kitchen counter just for these type of daily problems.

She pulled Sasuke into the small kitchen, huffing on how heavy he was. It was like carrying around a sack full of iron. After getting him on the floor Hinata dumped the water over his head. It was like placing a iron hot rob against human flesh, because like a human getting burned Sasuke reacted instantly.

He jumped on his feet and pulled out his hidden Katana. Realizing where he was he put a hand on his head and sighed. "Hiiinnnaaattttaaaaaa, I have a headache." he said in a childlike voice.

Inside her head, Hinata was rolling over laughing. The idea of Sasuke Uchicha being like this was like music to her ears. No, she never would fall for him. She hated how he never smiled. Trully smiled and didn't really like how cold he could be. Deep inside of her, she knew she hated him for running for more power. He was the reason Naruto was banished and know labeled as the ninja anyone could kill one sight.

"I have some hangover pills for you and there's a blanket on the couch you can wrap yourself in." Hinata said now finally saying four sentences for one day.

Sasuke smiled and it was a mircale Hinata didn't grimace at him. He was smiling because alcohol was filling his sytem. Not because he was laughing or being goofy or evening having fun.

Hinata wasn't going to lie. She was only helping him during his alcoholic peroids because she knew Naruto would do the same. Sasuke and her were just people stuck with each other. They had to help each other because they both cared for one person. Naruto.

Hinata handed him the pills and water and watched him, wrapped in her quilt swallow them down. He sat there on her couch, his head moving slightly back and forth. "I'm going to Ino's tonight. I like her tea." Sasuke said droozily.

Ino and Sakura. They had changed very little since Naruto had gone. Maybe both had gotten a bit stronger and a bit more mature and a bit more prettier and taller but that was it. One would let Sasuke into their home when he was drunk and the next time he was drunk he would go to the other and so on and so on.

It's not like Sasuke had an apartment but when drunk he went to the first people he could think of for comfort. He had tried Hinata once and ended up butt naked tied on a post with a note over his eyes. _I'll never be with you, asshole._

Hinata really didn't like hearing he was going to go to the girl who's breakfast he wanted in the moring but she sighed, took off the blanket, and opened the door. Sasuke went outside and Hinata slammed the door on his ass. If there was one thing Sasuke knew was Hinata didn't like him around longer than he need to be.

Hinata kicked the cover to the wall and thought upon burning it but went against it. She ate some bread and drank cold ice water and went to bed. She stared at her window, the moon showering her in it's light and whispered under her breath. "Good night, Naruto".

When she woke up in early moring with an ANBU saying the Hokage requested her presence right away, she did not know that in the light of the full mooon, a spiked blonde haired man whispered a sentence under his breath he had said every night for the past twelve years.

"Sweet dreams, Hinata."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Man, I really need to work on updating.<strong>

**Here's Hayate translations.**

**1-Sensei, are okay?**

**2-I don't you how I finish my paperwork. Even as a general. Aoi-sama has the hardest job in the world.**

**3-Do we have enough supplies and troops ready to fight?**

**4- This meeting shall be dismissed and The Emporer shall be with is the next one. May the spirits be with you.**

**5- I better get going and prepare mi troops. See you guys soon.**

**Cho's translations**

** - We have enough food tp last 14 years if we were not to farm anymore.**

**So Bye guys- Eli**


	9. Chapter 9

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Chapter 8

**This chapter is about how famous Emperor of the West responds to news of war. **

* * *

><p>Naruto knew as he walked in knee-deep mud that he should ever except to magically find Aoi sitting down in a big golden throne. Aoi couldn't be a normal ruler. He couldn't sit inside for long unless it was important. Sure Aoi was a damn great leader, fighter, and friend. But couldn't he enjoy mediating in areas that didn't smell like dead cat?<p>

If their was something else then how vast the west was that made it famous, it was its swamps. 45% of the western land was swamp land. Swamps here were made of hard rock, gigantic trees with huge vines, and sick foul-smelling mud. The mud was bad that it actually killed people. Well, gases in the mud had.

Also it seemed to be the main place the emperor of the great west, his majesty Aoi love to enjoy.

Naruto couldn't count how many times Aoi showed up covered in mud and smelt like something died in his pants. Not that Naruto hated mud. He liked mud like the next guy but when it stunk so bad he could barely breathe was when the problem kicked in. _At least Hoshi will make him stay out of mud_ Naruto thought.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." a warm voice said.

Naruto turned knowing who it was. Hoshi Kondo, fiancé to his highness stood on a rather large tree branch.

Naruto or any man who saw her could not lie but Hoshi Kondo was a rare beauty inside and outside. She had curly rust hair that went to her mid back and soft gray eyes complemented with dark lashes. Creamy white skin with a light dash of freckles made of the purest gold. She was strong and could hold herself in a fight but rather talk her way out.

She had light curves and a reason bust for her medium height. She could be one of the be one of the kindest people who ever lived sometimes. She was sharp as a whip like her future husband and didn't at all dare hold back her thoughts.

But she had once been one of the most depressed person Naruto had every met till' she meet Aoi. At a young age she saw her entire clan be slaughtered. Unlike Sasuke who was determined to kill his brother, she lived in fear of everyone and anything, feeling as if she had pushed the knife into each and every one of her clan. Then she meet Aoi.

The man or at the time boy taught Hoshi not to be afraid for the world but to live her life. He gave her confidence and courage, and made her believe in herself again. Not long after that they fell hard for each other and only three weeks ago did Aoi get in one knee in front of the entire west with that question on his lips.

Hoshi sat down on the branch, pushing a string of hair to show the world again her engagement ring as if Naruto would be jealous. "You know I'm not going to squeal like a fan girl every time you flash that ring at me."

Hoshi gave a sigh. "Naruto, do you have a beautiful engagement covered with a stunning rock? No, so untill you do, then please just let me enjoy it."

Naruto shook his head. "Have you heard the news?"

Hoshi gave a harsh laugh of a crazed person. "It's hard not to when people are starting riots right outside your house. But what I'm worried most of is Aoi."

Her voice softened as she said his name and her eyes had a far away gaze if she could see past the trees and into her fiance's eyes. "How are the heads taking it?"

Naruto snorted Hoshi's nickname for the main leaders in the West. "I think half of them shit their pants and the other half started hyperventilating. Expect for Tora, Kyuubi, Hayate, and me."

Other sigh escaped Hoshi's lips "Aoi not going to take that well."

"He beats himself up too hard on things he can't control. And the trees that are closest to him when he finds out." Naruto says.

As if Naruto's words were a sign, a tree at least five miles away exploded as if a bomb. Both made themselves into balls, their hands covering their heads as small bits wood flew at them at high speeds and large branches sailed over both of their heads. After wood finally stopped flying, Naruto and Hoshi raised their heads.

They turned their heads to look at each other. Misty sliver meeting baby blue. "Aoi" they stated before breaking out into a sprint.

Soon they came to a stop. The tree sat there, broken pieces littering the swamp's floor. Right next to the stump sat a young man. His olivine skin had splinters and mud all over it and pieces of wood chips stuck in his hair. His brown sugar eyes with bits of gold in them stared at the branch two times his size that stuck him in to place.

His eyes were red from crying and an emotionless mask covered his face. He looked up at the newcomers and smile. "I can be too much of a drama queen sometimes, huh?"

Hoshi next to him him in a flash. Staring into his eyes lovingly, running her fingers through his hair and kissing his forehead. "Baby, are you okay?" she said her voice full of worry.

Aoi gives a toothy smile. "I am now your here, Love."

Naruto is now about to grab the branch, his orange sleeves rolled up. "What am I? Commander Jiro's shoes."

Aoi giving a deep thick chuckle while Hoshi gives an annoyed glare. "Naruto, you are if you bring up Commander Jiro shoes now, I'll shove those shoes down your throat."

"Move back" Naruto said knowing she hated the Commander. And anything to do with his feet.

Hoshi gave a soft peck on her fiance's lips and moved a good two yards away. "If you hurt him..." she said crossing her arms.,

Naruto gave a little groan and lifted the branch end, the other part still on the ground. Naruto lifted up higher and higher and the pushed off. The branch stood up for a few seconds before falling to the opposite side. Hoshi and Naruto both pulled back disgusted at what they saw.

Where the branch had been in his legs, blood, mud, scabs and bark landed. The wound wasn't deep or severe or worst than anything Hoshi or Naruto had seen but seeing it there just took them off guard. "Are you two going to gawk or help me up?"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to get him some tea so make sure he doesn't run off" Hoshi said as she closed the door behind her.<p>

Aoi rolled his eyes and Naruto gave a laugh. "What?" Aoi said.

"She convinced me to finally get a bodyguard who can keep track of you."

Aoi gulped. "Alright, I'll stay away from the swamp. But that kind of hard to do when I was raised there and not here." he said motioning to the room.

They were now in a gigantic room. The west side was completely windows. The east side had shelves with books, beat up weapons, paper cranes, and a whole bunch of pens. There was wall-to-wall carpeting, the carpet was a light honey color.

A bed with red wool covers is where the heroic Emperor of the West laided, military genius and peace bringer to the West. And in a wooden chair next to it, sat Naruto Uzamaki, head adviser to him, hero of the freedom war, and next in line if Aoi didn't have any children.

Aoi was now in a clean simple brown kimono, his legs banged up. His hair was wet and he no longer smelled like dead cat. Naruto was in clean pants and shirt, his sandals on the floor next to him. His spiky blonde hair equally wet as his friend. "Aoi, who told you about the war?"

"A letter from Commander Jiro of course, you know I'm able to finish paperwork faster outdoors."

"The bastard! He knows how you react especially if it was on paper." Naruto said, imagining Jiro's nerve dead smile.

"Naruto, the man is in fact a bastard and a major son of a bitch but he is one hell of a commander. We both know we wouldn't have won without him." Aoi said, his knuckles cracking.

"He did have steam coming out of his ears when you became emperor".

Suddenly the room had a different aura surrounding it. It was full of unanswered questions. Aoi stared at his hands as if he was guilty of murder and knew it too. "Why didn't you expect it?" he whisper, his voice barely a whisper.

Naruto sighed. He crossed his arms over his chest and tufted like a disappointed teacher. "You grew up here, you knew the people here, you helped them, your more level-headed. Dude, you've are a better ruler than I could have been. In five years, you've taken a helpless nation and brought it back on its feet, heck ever made it better than it's ever been."

Aoi gave a horse chuckle. "What happened to the kid who said Dattaboy all the time?"

Naruto gave a light swing at the man's shoulder. "He grew up".

The door opened and Naruto turned around. "Hey Hoshi, did you grab any ram-" Naruto stopped in mid sentence.

He now stood, in fighting stance. His eyebrows knitted together and his eyes showing extreme hatred. Commander Jiro in military uniform smiled like a viper and bowed. "Beloved emperor, his advisor."

"Commander Jiro, what do we own the pleasure?" Aoi said, gritting his teeth. His hands were tightly curled and he glared at the man from across the room.

Commander Jiro was a man avenge looking man with coal-black hair that curl in his temples and evergreen eyes. His uniform was a dull green suit with at least thousand golden buttons going it, raven wing colored knee-length boots shined so bright they hurt, and a crest of the emperor in back of his suit.

As if their glares didn't existent, Jiro walked across the room , happy as a clam. "I have some important news for you and your advisor".

"Please share" Aoi said, kicking from the thick covers and sit upright, still gritting and glaring.

"Ninjas from the Hidden village of the Leaf are here, thanks to me are in the integration room.

Naruto's eyes went through thousands of emotions in a millisecond. His lips made soundless words and he stood there, still in stance his hands tighting as if they had necks in them. He blinked several times if something was in his eye. He did recall how long he stood there unable to move but came back to reality when Aoi touch his shoulder.

"Naruto" he said, his voice was gentle yet firm as if kicking the blonde in the ass and telling him to get going.

Naruto nodded, his hand brushing off the brunette's. "I'm fine".

"You can go home if you need too. Rest, I know how the that place is a sensitive topic with you." The other man said standing up.

Naruto looked around the room. No Commander Ass Jiro around. "Where is Jiro?" he asked.

"I sent him out to the integration room. Figure you wouldn't have like him seeing you like that."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

Aoi sat down, his bed giving a squeak as he did so. "No, I'm probably not going to deal with them today. tomorrow morning will be better. Kyuubi and Hayate will be here and Kyuubi will get them talking. If you can get some rest tonight, that will be doing me a favor."

Naruto opened his mouth if as to disagree but then closed it. "Eat some ramen will you?" Aoi said as the blonde left the room

"Maybe" was a reply that had never been heard when it came to ramen from Naruto Uzamaki's mouth.

* * *

><p>Did I do good? Sorry about if I took too long. I hope you guys like it and thanks to every reviewer who's ever clicked review. You guys rock!<p>

You see Hayate and Kyuubi in the next chapter. And meet the mysterious Usa. And Usa is actually oo-sa. Because I realized it's also USA.

Peace out- Eli


	10. Chapter 10

THE GIFT OF A DEMON

A NARUTO FIC

Chapter 8

**This chapter is about Sasuke strange interrogation, Aoi's comforting Gran, and we see a little of Usa in here. **

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchica blinked, something inside of him told him to snap out of it. Where was he? He turned to see a woman sitting in a simple bamboo chair sipping a tea-cup.<p>

"What happened next?" the beautiful woman asked, her voice deep yet feminine.

Sasuke Uchica blinked a few times at the goddess sitting next to him. Her curly rust hair was into a bun with a single lock swept to the left side of her forehead. Her thin figure had just the right curves in just the right places. Smooth ivory skin without a blemish and thick dark eyelashes you'd see on a movie star framed silver-gray eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, slightly entranced with her.

She moved in closer and Sasuke could now see barely noticeable golden sprinkle on the bridge of her nose, they seemed to make her eyes bigger and show the different array of silvers in her eyes. "What was that?" she asks her voice was a soft whisper but yet Sasuke could hear every word in it.

Sasuke jerk his head away from her but in the process hit a hard stone surface. He looked down to see himself chained to a concrete chair. He looked around the room. It was lined with titles and a weak fluoresce light hanged over their heads. A built-in mirror in the titled wall and a simple metal door on Sasuke's and the woman's left.

Before he could do anything, the woman grabbed his chin and breathed into his face. Powder blue mist came out of her mouth and her pupil seemed to cover every inch of her eye turning it a chilling black. She smiled as Sasuke gave her a starstruck look. "Can you tell me why your here in the Western Empire?" the rust colored hair woman asked leaning back in her seat, ready to again enjoy her tea.

"What your name?" Sasuke asked, if amazed a woman like that could ever exist.

The woman quickly turned her head to the mirror, mouthed don't worry, and turned her head to Sasuke. She gave him a disgustingly sweet smile. "My name is Hoshi can you answer my question?"

Sasuke nodded his head, eager to please her. If you looked close enough into eyes, you could also see a faint out of bright blue on his pupil. Unaware he was being watched from the other side of the mirror, the black-haired man ran into a rather detailed story as why he was in the West.

* * *

><p>"If he grabs any part of her, I swear..." Aoi said, his eyes twitching with anger at the Konoha ninja with his fiancée.<p>

Kyuubi gave a deep chuckle that sounded like a fox cackling while Hayate grinned at the jealous emperor. 1"Man, ou get jealous" Hayate remarked.

"Shut up, I'm in charge of both your paychecks" Aoi said crossing his arms of his chest.

Kyuubi gripped his sides, cackling louder while Hayate cheeky grin seemed to double in size.

The trio sat in a simple room. Monitors filled one side of the room while the other side had a one way mirror showing Hoshi fluttering her eyelashes at Sasuke to make him talk faster.

"**You should pour tea on the man then urinate on Hoshi to show her who she belongs to**" Kyuubi said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Did you do that with Usa?" Aoi asked, a bit disturbed by the idea.

"**No, I gave the guy looking at her a black eye**" Kyuubi said, going into other laughing fit.

Hayate clucked his tongue at the fox then turned his attention to Aoi. 2"So whan is Naruto an Cho getting here?"

Aoi gave a face of a child caught stealing candy from a baby. "Cho dealing with the press while I told Naruto we wouldn't be doing this till' 2 o'clock."

"Wat?" Hayate said 3"De ou know how angry tvat will make him? Especially whan he finds out _she's_ here".

"I didn't tell him exactly who was here" Aoi said, running a hand through his hair "but he literally became statute after Jerkass Jiro mentioned it. I want to have him get use to the main shit before he learns_ she's_ here".

4"Whi did ou ever let him keep his plave of power after ou sook over?" Hayate asked, genuinely curious about it.

"He is one hell of a commander and ninja too."

"**Hey**" Kyuubi said pointing at the mirror, " **Emo getting off the fluff and into important stuff**".

The three male's attention was now focused on the pair in the interrogation room.

"Could you say that again please?" Hoshi asked writing the words down in shorthand.

"Konohagakure is now declared in war with the village of the Sound who are have in their custody Orochimaru. The village also is making what seems to be alliances with the other hidden villages to battle Konoha. We came here peacefully to ask help from the emperor. For in times of war, Konoha shonobi have not looted from you and actually helped drive away others from the land."

Aoi narrowed his eyes "Hayate. where's your scroll?"

5"In protection coorse, our majesty" Hayate said knowing Aoi was in so-called emperor mode.

Aoi could be typical normal him when surround by his friends, but at times when someone needed to be a leader Aoi went into "Emperor mode". He become the man with the plan and knew what to do when no else did when all hope seemed lost. Even before he was declared his title, anyone who was close to him called it Aoi's emperor mode.

(Strangly even now the man hated when he was said to be in his emperor mode, mainly because the line made him think of his father.)

"Get it and ask for it if the hidden village of the leaf has ever attacked us or pillaged us" Aoi said his voice filled with authority in every word.

Hayate nodded before leaving the room. An elvish smile crossing his features. Aoi sat down in a chair next to Kyuubi "Do you think he's going to be mad with me?"

Kyuubi didn't turn his red eyes from Sasuke but said "**He definitely will be mad at you for hiding, she's here but once his head is clear he'll forgive you**."

A grumble escaped Aoi's lips and he crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair. "She here not here as in custody" Aoi said.

Kyuubi turned to face the brunette "**You humans are very complicated. You start wars so easily and you fall for the people who you can never touch, much less meet. So what do you mean by here but not here**."

Aoi shivered slightly at the tone of Kyuubi's voice. Even though the spirit had pledge his loyalty, that tone told him of Kyuubi's power and how if he really wanted to and didn't like him at all, he could kill Aoi with a single flick. Kyuubi could be a nice guy (maybe with some anger issues and a hard time following orders now and then.) but that tone was a voice Aoi used himself. It wanted answers and it wanted them now.

"I captured everyone but her. She probably just waking up and getting dressed. I was able to lured her comrades away but made some of my best spies follow her" Aoi said rubbing his arms.

"**She's a hyuuga, she'll see them a mile away**".

"Not if their not ninjas"

Kyuubi's face become a blank stare yet his eye seemed if they had seen him naked and were laughing at him. A devious grin snaked its way up to Kyuubi's lip, engulfing it completely. To others it seemed like Kyuubi was happy with something Aoi did, but the emperor knew better. "**You let her walk around freely when Naruto wasn't on duty**."

"Yes".

"**Let me restate that**" Kyuubi said, his expression almost annoyed looking. "**You let her roam around free, around the same time Naruto is walking around. They could, not they will bump into each other. Then something good or very very bad will happen. For all of us**".

Aoi moaned unhappily, a twisted frown on his face he comb his hair with his fingers. "Naruto would be a better person for this job".

"**No, you made a mistake as a person, not an emperor**".

Aoi looked at the clock "I have a meeting with general Tora in five minutes!"

"**Well, then get your ass off the chair and into the meeting room**" Kyuubi said calmly as he was discussing weather.

Aoi got up and practically crashed into the door. He grabbed the doorknob but then turned around quickly "Call Naruto in, tell him it's an emergency and tell him anything to make him come here faster. But don't tell him about Hinata! Whatever you do."

With that being said, the emperor took off, praying that he could make it to a room, half hour away in four minutes.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the man's actions. "**Humans always setting themselves up for disaster**" he mumbled before turning his attention back to the strange interrogation taking place.

* * *

><p>Naruto would never admit it, but he hated being alone sometimes. Whether it was at his apartment or training or hell, even doing paperwork he liked doing it with people. Maybe it was being with Hayate and Kyuubi for five years and having to keep in eye on the younger boy. Hayate was a nice guy but he could go a bit over board with justice thing.<p>

Maybe it was the revolution. Thinking about the war made shivers run up and down through Naruto's spine. The revolution tore the West in half. Many died, many survived but the scars of war stopped them for living, and many were just broken. The revolution had shaken this country but it had also made it better.

Many from age five to age sixty were learning how to read. Trade was becoming a big part of live. Children and adults now had full stomachs, clean clothes, and the ability to go to the doctors if they were sick. Naruto now knew how taken for granted a simple life if not rich, full of basic necessaries such as food and education were.

Sure it wasn't perfect. Many didn't have jobs or couldn't read. Many were still poor and struggle for basic things. But Aoi made sure that a starving person could always have a bowl of broth and a piece of bread. That a deathly sick person or pregnant woman could get the care they needed. That a children could finish highschool with a degree if they wanted to, could even go to college if they tried their best.

The revolution made sure that Naruto was always with one person who was an ally. Danger was less in greater numbers was a motto said often on the battlefield. Naruto shook his head and focused on where he was heading.

The blonde was walking on a simple cobblestone street. It was early dawn, the sun barely risen and many still tucked in bed. Narrow building sat with tiny gardens in front protected by all kinds of fences. Some gardens had vegetables and fruits growing in them. Some had herbs that could be used for illnesses. The plants were all covered with morning dew. An old woman with curls of silvery hair pulled weeds in one of them stood up. "Hello, Naruto Uzamaki. Is the ground fertile for you today?" the woman asked.

Naruto tried to remember the saying to say 'I've had a crappy, shit-faced day and yesterday with Jerkass Jiro made me look like some overly emotional gay guy. Oh, and my old team is here and are asking for help to win a war that could once again destroy the country. Other than that I'm fine' but came

"An earthquake might be on the way Chin." he said rubbing his neck, a lopsided smile aimed for the woman on his face.

Her soft brown sugar eyes widened at that and she opened the gate "Well, then come on in. It's not every day I see you. How is Aoi?"

"Your grandson is fine" he said walking into the narrow brick house, following after the short woman.

Chin's house could be described with two words: packed but homey. The woman's house was full of books, plants, and all sorts of knickknacks. Seeing this and Aoi office, Naruto could tell the emperor had gotten his habit of collecting all sorts of things for his grandmother. The living room had two love seats on opposite side of each other near a fire-place with framed pictures and plants and a small stack of books on it. Naruto turned to smile at a picture that brough rather happy memories. Aoi, Hoshi, and him sat at some table in a favorite restaurant when they were all seventeen.

Naruto had a big grin on his face and a big bowl of rice that slowly going down his face, Aoi face was less stressed and he was laughing at the blonde face being cover with rice and Hoshi was yelling at some server, Hoshi's face was bright red with furry and a limb that belong to Hayate trying to steal Aoi's desert from his spot behind Naruto. Half of Kyuubi's face was looking ticked off as some bodies' tea now covered his face. A younger version of Tora stared at the picture taker if this was the last place he wanted to be.

"That was still good rice" Naruto said, commenting on the picture and turning to face Chin.

Chin was a seventy-year old woman who didn't look a day over fifty. Short curls of silver hair barely touched her shoulders and familiar sugar brown almond eyes that seemed even wiser than her own grandson at times. She had a calm and leveled headed personality like her grandson but she had a constant day-dreamy look to her if is she was thinking of a far away place all the time. Long russet fingers like every inch of her body that were cover in all sorts of colored freckles and scars titled his chin so his blue eyes meet her own.

"I have the liberty of being a wife, mother, and grandmother of some people who are excellent at hiding their true emotions. So Naruto, your face is like a big neon billboard in a prairie field so what troubles you child?" she asked, her voice smoother and softer than any kind of velvet in the world.

"Old stuff" he said unable to break her powerful gaze.

"Old stuff as in here or as in _there_?" she asked, using that tone again.

"As in crappy there" he replied.

If that had been anyone else, Naruto was sure laughs would be spilling from their lips. But not Chin. She moved her hands from his chin and over to his shoulders. Her head rested on his shoulder and her small body felt warm and stronger than it really is. She smelled like firewood, cinnamon, and earth. Naruto bigger and muscular arms wormed their way to Chin's waist and held on to her as if his life and a thousand other's depended on it.

A tear slide down the blonde's cheek and made its way to the floor. Tears streamed down his face and the blonde said nothing, just held the frail woman body tighter each second. "Let it out, child. I had seen men who do not ever shed a tear for people who would have cried an ocean and more over them. So let it out".

For awhile, an old silver-haired woman and a young blonde hero held each other as the hero cried out his feelings. Eventually Naruto stopped and Chin made tea for them. Puffy red eyes, dark circles, and more than usually messy hair that stuck up everywhere gave the young man a crazed appearance as he took swing of tea. Yet in Chin kitchen that was packed with cookbooks, cooking utensils, and all sorts of tea trays he felt like he could talk about anything. "I feel like an idiot for crying so much" Naruto said rubbing his face.

"You, men. Think your wussies if you cry. A man who can't show any emotion is usually has something very twisted about him. Be grateful for your ability to cry" Chin scolding the young men.

"Thanks for attempting to make me feel better" Naruto mumbled before taking a gulp of his tea.

"So you have more to say?" Chin asked adding some milk to her tea.

Naruto grimaced "I'm kinda done with all this emotional talking stuff. I don't even know why the hell I cried like that."

The older woman shook her head at the young man, muttering "just like men" before taking a sip of tea.

"Hey" Naruto said slamming his tea down on the thick maple table "you woman get us all complicated with your feelings stuff. We usually just use fists to get out our emotions".

"So the Konohagakure time? Your going to beat it?" Chin asked, her voice only containing curiosity.

Naruto froze before taking the tea-cup to his lips and sipping it. "That's different".

"How?"

"I dunno. It made me stronger and I wouldn't have been in this level physically and mentally speaking if Konoha kept me around. I guess" Naruto said, whispering the last two words.

"Child, your more scarred than you show. But remember the past is the past. It can hurt but you can learn from it only when you choose to. Yet even in the present you need to learn to accept the past. Accept the good and bad times then let go."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow at this woman statement. " How do I accept a place that rejected me?"

"Not everyone there rejected you if you fail to remember".

Naruto made sound from the deep part of his throat that resembled a nervous and highly embarrassed laugh and his face was covered in a bright pink blush. "She probably forgotten about me".

"But you haven't" Chin added, a grin spreading across her lips.

Naruto crossed his arms and didn't dare look the older woman in the face, he knew his increasing blush would get a brighter red.

"Aren't you even curious about her? If she grown her hair, become a chunin, or a jounin. Maybe grown more in some assets."

The blonde sighed, his face an even more bright pink " I did some digging once a year or two back when I had too much free time".

"And...?"

"She has hair down to her waist, keeps it in a low pony tail most of the time. Medium height. Has some killer curves. Her face is more womanly now and her skin still has that pearl color to it. Is a Jounin now." the blonde said these with an starstruck expression.

6"That's zit?" a familiar voice called out-and-out of the back door popped the unmistakable face of Hayate. 7"Graetings Sensei Chin and Sensei Naruto".

"Greetings to you as well pupil Hayate" Chin said smiling her grandmotherly smile at the young man.

Hayate smile faltered and he asked in the tone of a criminal selling drugs near the police force 8"T need the scroll".

Chin pushed a strand of hair back and said "You know the drill".

The boy disappear into the living room and with the sound of many clicks and clanks came back with a giant scroll even bigger than it had been when he brough it to The hidden leaf village. He grunt with relief as he place the scroll on the table Naruto and Chin were using 9"How T ever..." the man said before turning his attention to the blonde.

10"Naruto, Aoi looking all over for ou. Hus Kyuubi screaming through the ear pieces all over the city saying zit's en important emergency."

"Naruto is-" Chin said before Naruto cut the woman off.

"I can go" he said rising from his chair.

11"T'll vait outside" Hayate said beforing bowing to Chin and making his way to the front door. The door shut with light slam and Chin got up, concern filling her eyes for the young man. "Naruto, are you sure you can handle this emotionally?"

Naruto grinned "I'll be fine. Besides when did you become my therapist?"

"When you became a grandson to me" Chin said.

Naruto grabbed the woman int a tight hug and pulled away. She reminded him of Baa-chan in some ways. Expect much more serious and with a lot more money. "See ya around Chin!" Naruto said before heading out.

Chin simply smiled, shaking her before sitting down "Aoi picked a great person for his best friend" she said to herself before again taking a sip of tea.

Somewhere prisoned to live, a translucent woman stares raises her head, her long blonde locks dragging against the shadowy floor. Pure white wings flap behind her if shaking dust off themselves and her eyes change from a glowing orange to a soft, baby blue. "My love, I'll be in your arms soon"

...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey to everyone out there in fanfiction land! God, I still need to work on reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this.<strong>

**I know all of you were expecting more Usa but I didn't want to kill this chapter by stretching it out so there could be more Usa. **

**I want to thank every reviewer who's ever reviewed. You guys give me the strength of doing this. And to people who decided to read this story. You rock!**

**Oh, right. Translations for Hayate. **

**1- Man, you get jealous.**

**2- So when are Naruto and Cho getting here?**

**3- What? Do you know how angry he that will make him? Especially when he finds out she's here?**

**4- Why did you let him keep his place of power after you took over?**

**5- In protection, of course your majesty**

**6- That's it?**

**7- Greeting Sensei Chin and Sensei Naruto**

**8- I need the scroll**

**9- How I ever...**

**10- Naruto, Aoi looking for you. Has Kyuubi screaming through all the ear pieces all over the city saying it's an important emergency**

**11- I'll wait outside**

**So I hope you guys enjoy my story and like always R-E-V-I-E-W.**

**See yah people- Eli**


End file.
